


Insect Queen

by OceanHeart23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Haruno Sakura/Inuzuko Kiba, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Stalking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: If someone were to tell Ino when she was 12 that she would eventually be the one to ask Shino on a date, she probably would have shrieked in outrage, denied it, and punched them. To her that was something that just wouldn't ever happen, 12 year old Shino probably would have agreed with it's probability.





	Insect Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is going to a series of high school stories set in my own AU. I know it's been done many times before, but I'd like to think mine will be slightly different. I also changed up the traditional couples. This one focuses on Shino and Ino.
> 
> Warnings: Definite warnings for the beginning regarding referenced sexual assault at the beginning. There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

On a cliff's edge on the outskirts near Konoha's city limits and surrounded by trees, an old van was parked. Inside on a rather dingy and stained blanket lay two teenagers who were heavily making out, Ino and Zaku. Zaku was a college frat boy and Ino's current boyfriend of a few weeks. They met at a football game she was cheering in, and the two hit it off immediately. 

He hadn't really met any of her friends yet apart from Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji. Sakura was reserved, but doing her best to hide it. Choji was pleasant enough to Zaku, but for all Ino knew he could just be masking his true feelings under his friendly exterior. Shikamaru was openly distrustful, though he tended to be around most guys Ino dated or was into. She didn't exactly go for the most upstanding guys.

Ino lost herself in the sensations this make out session was taking. “Oh that's nice.” His mouth had found that one spot behind her ear and was currently making a nice mark on it. While it appeared his attention was focused on that, his hands moved from where he had planted them on either side of her head to start lifting up her shirt. Immediately the haze and everything she was feeling stopped.

“Hey um remember how we talked about this? I'm not quite there yet. I'd still like to wait for a bit.” She'd known for awhile now that he wanted to go all the way, but something always set off a not right feeling inside of her, whenever she thought about it. Therefore she told him she wanted to take things slow for a bit to see if the feeling would go away, and if their relationship had any potential. 

He smirked but kept on lifting up her shirt. She pushed at his hands frowning at him.

“Hey I told you I don't feel comfortable please stop it.”

Zaku didn't stop however and finally got fed up with her resisting efforts. He ripped the front of her black baseball t-shirt. “There we go much better right?” Like he had just done her a favor by doing that.

“Zaku what the hell! What are you doing?” For the first time since she'd been with him a wave of unease crashed through her.

“Come on baby I know you're nervous, but I can make it really good for you just relax.” He crooned while now working on trying to get her purple leather mini skirt off and having some difficulty. 'Ha see if you can rip through that' She thought savagely. 

“I've told you no twice how many more times will it take before it sinks in. I. Don't .Want. To. Do. This.” Now for the first time she could see the beginnings of frustration and anger start to appear on his face. 

“You know I've tried to be patient and understanding, but a man has his limits. You're such a little tease Ino. Always prancing around in your little outfits, you've been testing my restraint for awhile now. It's about time you paid up front for that.” Realizing he would need to restrain her to remove the skirt. He settled his full weight on top of her, then gathered both wrists in one hand.

Ino's sharp retort she was planning to make in response to his comment about her died quickly in her throat, because in his hand was a very sharp serrated knife. Visions of her ending up on one of those unsolved murder cases flew through her head, as reality crashed down on her.

Zaku took the knife and on her right side cut a slit up starting at the bottom and going to the top. He was careful not to nick the skin, but it did accomplish his goal of depriving her of the skirt. This now left her in her dark blue bra and panties with her shirt ripped open. He then set the knife down, so he could hold down a wrist in each hand. Giving her an unnerving smile before trying to devour her mouth, this time with resistance from Ino. After a while he needed to come up for air, he pulled back both him and Ino's chests heaving.

“I've waited for this for so long.” He murmured in her ear. 

Ino was now heavily panicking. She had tried but she couldn't throw off his weight, nor could she break his iron grip on her wrists. She didn't know what she could do just that she couldn't let this happen to her. No she wouldn't go down without a fight.

“Now then are you ready to have your mind blown?” As if by divine intervention, the sounds of her phone ringtone Don't Cha filled the van and provided the perfect moment of distraction that Ino needed. With her wrists freed for a second, she wasted no time in spitting in his eyes and then punching him as hard as she could in the family jewels. She then took off straight for the woods.

It was almost dusk now, so she had some daylight left. There was pretty much no thoughts running through her head over than get away and move faster. Unfortunately sooner than she liked, she heard the sounds of someone catching up behind her. No! She couldn't be caught again she wasn't sure she could escape a second time.

Without warning she felt herself be tackled forcefully from behind. She was turned and found herself again looking into Zaku's furious eyes. 

“You bitch! You are going to pay for what you just did back there. Maybe you'll be a little bit more cooperative if you're unconscious.” With that he put both hands on her throat and pressed down to cut off her oxygen supply.

Ino realized she would only have a few minutes do to something. Her hands scrabbled frantically for something that could help her. Finally when the first emergence of black spots started to appear, her right hand grabbed a rock. With her remaining strength she clobbered Zaku over the head with it leaving him in a daze. She got up and seeing a fallen branch. She picked it up and swung it hard at Zaku's head, until she could tell he was down for the count. 

Ino quickly went back to grab her phone before quickly leaving. She didn't want to run the risk of Zaku waking up in the middle her her trying to find his keys. Grateful the bastard hadn't robbed her of the black and purple sneakers that Kiba had gotten her three years ago. She would rather not had tried to make this escape barefoot.

She was however realizing that she was practically naked in the middle of nowhere with no ride or means of communication. Her phone had no bars and was practically dead. Biting her lip and wrapping her arms around herself as she began to shiver against the wind, she took off in the direction she believed to be home. Eventually she came to the highway. 

Trying to walk along the shoulder of the road but still a safe distance away from passing cars, she trekked on doing her best not to cry. A couple of cars stopped offering to pick her up whether just as a ride, or because they thought she was a wandering hooker or prostitute. Ino turned them all down quickly to scared to take them up on their offers. 

~~~~~

Finally a car passed her then pulled up ahead and stopped. Ino again froze in fear as she did the previous times this had happened. However this time the driver got out which hadn't happened prior before. They were about 10 feet away.

Ino called out. “Don't come any closer because I'm armed!” She started backing away when she heard her name spoken in a voice she recognized. The figure walked closer until he was in reach. In front of her stood Shino Aburame.

“Shino?” Ino walked even closer. When she was able to confirm this was no illusion her mind conjured, she fell into him sobbing hard and clutching him like a lifeline. She had just had a traumatic experience. She was pretty sure he's forgive her for crushing him like this. 

Shino had caught her reflexively and froze for a few moments in shock before instinct took over. Growing up next to Hinata and Kiba, he drew upon his experience for the few times when Hinata was really upset and he and Kiba would do their best to comfort her. 

So he rubbed circles on Ino's back with one hand and stroked through her long platinum blond hair with the other. Shino figured it was the right course of action, when after a few moments Ino's wails began to die down. Still internally surprised but not revealing that he shrugged off his famous long jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders guiding her to his car before heading to the driver's seat. Satisfied when Ino was buckled in and her shivers were dying down, he turned up the heat in his car.

Ino took a few seconds to mop up her face dismayed to find her make-up was definitely smeared, and now was on the sleeves of Shino's jacket.

“I'm sorry Shino. I think I ruined your jacket. It will be hard to get the mascara off of it.”

“It is of no consequence. Why? Because I have many similar jackets to choose to wear alternatively.” He answered calmly.

“Still I can try to wash it for you and bring it back.” He nodded in response.

“Do you want to talk about it?” There was no need to clarify what he was referring to.

“No not right now at least.” Thankfully Shino didn't press any further.

“So what brings you out here?” Ino asked fiddling with one of the sleeves.

“I was just returning from Kage University where a renowned entomologist was giving a lecture on a new species of beetle. A fascinating event incidentally.”

'Yeah sounds absolutely thrilling,' she thought sarcastically, but realized that wasn't really fair. What was fun for her might sound dreadful to other people. 

“Do you visit the campus often?” 

He lowered the heat only slightly, since it was now getting quite warm in his car. “On occasion my father's a professor there of sociology.”

“Oh I guess I didn't know that. Is that something you'd like to do someday as well?” 

“Currently I would say no. Why? Because I enjoy too much studying the physiology, behavior, cology, and popular dynamics of insects to contemplate a different career path.”

“I see um good for you.” Ino responded back lamely. 

“And you? Are you also going to become an intelligence analyst like your father, or take over for your mother with the flower shop, or are you going to forge your own path?”

She had to pause for a second. Everyone usually just assumed she'd take after one of her parents specifically her mom and run the flower shop. She'd never really been asked that before and had to think for a bit before giving her answer.

“I'm not sure I guess I don't think I'm really cut out to be an intelligence analyst. It takes a very specific mindset to do. Plus I'm not as detail oriented as I would need to be. I would probably miss too much to be effective. I don't necessarily mind working at the flower shop, but I don't think I want to do that for the rest of my life. Sakura's medical classes sound interesting, so that's an idea. I guess for now I'm undecided. I suppose it would be nice, if I was really talented at something to make it an easy decision huh?”

“Perhaps you are gifted in something you haven't yet realized. You are quite limber and flexible as evidenced in your cheer leading. Have you considered a career in gymnastics?”

Ino was gawking at the 'limber and flexible' part, before the rest of what he said had caught up with her. “Wait you go to our games? Since when! How come I've never seen you there before?”

“I tend to sit either with Hinata or in the front far corner to the nearest exit.”

Ino frowned. “Why don't you sit with Shikamaru and the others?”

“It is...at times overwhelming to be surrounded by such large crowds. Hinata understands this. That is why if she is able to make it, she secures a place with open accessibility.”

Ino turned to study his face in the dim light. It was even harder to read then normal. “I suppose that's understandable. Shino?”

“Yes?”

“Why haven't you pressed for anymore details regarding tonight? I mean come on, you have to be dying of curiosity.”

“I am in no danger from expiring of excess curiosity.” He replied in his usual monotone. Before Ino would wonder if he had just make a joke, he continued. “However I see your point. I have a suspicion you would not appreciate being pressured into talking about it. Therefore I have decided to let it be unless you felt comfortable in providing an explanation. Surmised to say you have no obligation to tell me a thing, if you do not wish it. Your business is your own.”

Ino didn't respond for a second thinking about what he said. It was certainly something she appreciated at the moment. Plus not something many of her friends would be willing to do for her.

“Thank you,” She said.

Shino gave a single nod of acknowledgment. Now that this was out of the way, Ino took a chance to study the inside of his car. It was clean 10 times cleaner than Shikamaru and Choji's cars. 

The latter which was filled with trash like empty take out boxes and chip bags. The former which was just filled with random stuff like old receipts, books, game boards, and etc. Shikamaru wasn't really sentimental. He was just incredibly lazy. Temari always hates when they use his car, because she always needs to clear out her own spot to sit. 

It also contrasted with Kiba's car. Due to the owner who is very mechanically inclined and just like her Kiba enjoys modern things. He always loves tricking out his ride with the newest toys. Shino's car was a modest old station wagon, that still had a tape deck for Kami's sake. Who even had those things anymore! 

The only two personal things she could discern was a paw print air freshener and a bug print steering wheel cover. Ino snorted thinking Hinata or Kiba or both were responsible for those. All of a sudden a box of tapes was placed in her lap. 

“You can pick out one if you'd like or turn on the radio. I don't usually listen to it often. Why? Because 'Silence is the sleep that nourishes wisdom' ~ Francis Bacon.”

If one had just met Shino, they might have been thrown off by his distinct way of speaking. However being his classmate since preschool, Ino was more than used it.

Seeing a couple of bands she recognized because her parents had listened to them. Ino slid in the Queen tape while the song Bohemian Rhapsody came on and played through the car's speakers. It was a few minutes later before Shino spoke.

“You live between Shikamaru and Choji right?”

Ino froze as the events of tonight came flashing through her head. She didn't want to face anyone tonight or see them not her parents, not Sakura, Shikamaru, or Choji not yet at least. A random really not thought all the well out thought popped into her head. She was asking before she even knew what she was doing.

“I um can I come home with you?”

When Shino didn't say anything for a beat, Ino quickly backtracked. “Never mind stupid suggestion sorry forget I mentioned it. Can you drop me off at the closest motel. I think there's a super 8 at -”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that no protests?”

“I have no objections if that's what you want then yes okay. But I would first like to check to see, if you'd like us to stop to pick you up some clothes at your house first.”

Ino blushed realizing that she had forgotten about the fact she was practically naked under his coat. However she didn't want to go home and face the questions her parents would ask.

“We could also head to the nearest store and buy you a temporary outfit, or since Hinata lives fairly close to me I'm sure she'd lend you something to wear. You're probably around the same size. She also wouldn't judge or press you for answers.”

Ino bit her lip as she weighed her options. On the one hand Shino was completely  
right about Hinata who would no doubt lend her something no questions asked. On the other if they went to a store, then they would run less of a risk for running into of one of their other friends if one of them was over there hanging out Hinata and Neji's house. In the end however she decided on borrowing from Hinata.

They drove up to the Hyuuga's estate. Since Ino had shot Hinata a quick text from Shino's phone, she had known they were coming. Hinata met Shino at the gate and gave him a bag before sending a worried glance in Ino's direction, where she had elected to stay in the car only allowing Shino to be the exception of seeing her at the moment. They talked for about 30 seconds before parting ways.

When Shino got back into the car, he paused while considering his words.

“My parents are currently out of town celebrating their anniversary, so you don't have to worry about meeting them. I told Hinata you were spending the night here. She said she tried to pack everything she thought you would need.”

Ino nodded sensing there was more.

“Hinata also said she was grateful that you are okay, and she can inform Sakura who's been apparently trying to reach you.”

Unable to help letting out a slight groan at that, since she kinda new that was coming.

“My phone's now dead is it okay if I text her from your phone unless you have an Iphone charger.”

“I do and what's more is we've arrived.” He replied pulling up into the driveway which was really long. It was a fairly average unremarkable house, but it did have a lot of open land around it. Wagering a guess Ino would say it was about three or four acres. It actually looked kinda like an old farmhouse.

“Follow me.” Shino advised already walking ahead with Hinata's bag clutched in his hand. 

“Wait for me geez!” She said before jogging after him.

~~~~~

The lights were all off giving the inside of the house an rather eerie appearance and feeling. Shino turned on a few thankfully, so they could both see. He gave her a brief tour. Which she had to admit, he had a fairly nice house. It definitely gave off that farmhouse feel not to mention had a warmth to it. Shino's mom obviously enjoyed homemade to store bought decor items. There was a lot of things Ino could see from the paintings on the walls signed by a Shiori Aburame to the homemade quilts adorning the couches. It was nice to have this introspective insight to Shino's life. She probably would have like to explore more if she had time. She had always imagined him living in a more haunted mansion type of place.

Shino left and came back to hand her a phone charger along with Hinata's bag. He asked if she was hungry offering his mom's leftover lasagna. Ino politely turned him down since it was way too late for one to have carbs like that. Not to mention the fact that after everything that had happened it was safe to say her appetite was killed anyways.

“Can I use your bathroom I still look, feel, and smell like 10 miles of bad road.” Ino said while plugging in her phone into the kitchen outlet.

Shino nodded while pointing down the hallway as a reminder. “It's the first door down the hall on your right. Where would you like to sleep tonight?”

“At this point I don't care anywhere you feel like putting me.”

“Then you can take my bed and I'll take the couch. Let me go prepare the room for you.” 

Ino shot him a small smile before leaving the room, when inside the bathroom she leaned against the door and slid to the floor to hug her knees and process everything that had happened tonight. Something like this had never happened to her before, and it was jarring. The fact alone that she'd been nearly sexually assaulted not to mention slightly strangled was still hard to swallow. Sure she'd dated some real tools and players, but they've never done anything like this before. A part of her still didn't believe that the events of tonight had actually happened, and it would vanish like the echo of a bad dream. 

Deciding to take a look at herself in the mirror, she was glad only Shino had seen her at the moment. Frankly she looked hideous. Her eye make-up was smudged and smeared not only around her eyes, but on her cheeks as well. Her lipstick was mostly gone, but faintly visible smeared around her lips. There was trace amounts of dirt in her hair along with a few leaves. Her wrists and neck now held the faintest show of bruising.

Well first things first a shower was in order. Ino would start with the smallest things that she could fix at the moment. The sounds of the shower also covered the sounds of her sobbing that she was finally able to release, since she had run away. For the first time all night she finally felt clean, and as if she could scrap the feeling of ghostly hands from her mind. Hinata really had thought of everything. There was toiletries of every variety not to mention a few clothing options. After she finished getting ready and had changed into the purple penguin pajamas Hinata had left, Ino went to grab her phone.

It was about what she expected 3 missed calls from Sakura 7 texts, and a few from her parents, and Shikamaru and Choji. Considering what an online social presence she had, not to mention her phone was like her child she never went anywhere without it and it was almost always charged. Deciding to give Sakura a call first would probably be best and help her form a cover story if needed.

No surprise that Sakura picked up on the first ring. “Hey Saku-”

“Don't you hey me. What's going on? Why are you with Shino? What happened with Zaku? Your parents reached out to me after getting nowhere with Shikamaru and Choji. Now they're worried too. I told them you're spending the night at Temari's, because it was honestly the only option that I could think of where if your parents did try to call your bluff. She would back you, and their dad is never home. This was before I found out that you're at Shino's house. So what happened?”

“Hey can I get a word in edgewise?!” Ino complained irritably.

It was quiet for a beat. “Sorry I've just been worried and it's not coming out right at the moment.”

“No you're right my phone died and the rest is a bit of a long story. So everyone thinks I'm at Temari's house?”

“Well obviously Shikamaru would know better, but I'm sure he won't rat you out. As far as your parents go yeah that's what I told them.”

Ino stared at the quiet kitchen glad she at least had a decent cover story she could use. “Thanks Sakura I owe you one.”

“Yeah well...just add it to your growing tab.” Sakura responded tiredly with her first bit of humor for the night. 

“Sure.” Ino agreed. “Night forehead.”

“Night pig.” She hung up almost jumped at finding Shino just standing there in the doorway silently.

“Shino! Announce your presence...in your house.” Realizing afterward how that sounded.

His raised eyebrow that echoed that thought. “Let me show you to where you'll be sleeping.” Since he had changed into his night clothes it was weird to see him looking so normal and unlike his usual attire. He was in a simple black long sleeve T-shirt and dark gray sweatpants. However he was still wearing his dark sunglasses. ‘Did the guy ever take those things off?’

Shino lead her to his bedroom. It was very much like his car very plain and simple but fit him well. The walls were a leaf green color with a few black and white photos of different enlarged bugs on the walls. There was also a calendar, a clock, a tiny bookshelf filled to the brim with books, a twin bed with wooden frame and dark forest green sheets, a wooden desk with a laptop and old fashion camera resting on top along with two pictures. One of them was of all of them at the end of eighth grade which she remembered Sakura's mom taking. The other was of just him, Hinata, and Kiba obviously as kids hanging out together on a jungle gym. 

“Aw you guys look so cute in the picture! Hinata looks so tiny, and it looks like Kiba just got Akamaru in there. You even have your mini shades! I forgot you wore them even back in kindergarten.” Ino gushed before turning to Shino who she had a feeling just rolled his eyes at her.

“I believe that was the day Kiba had just been given Akamaru. They've been inseparable ever since.” Completely ignoring the remark about himself.

“Yep man's best friend and all that just like the movie AAHHHH!!”

“I don't believe I know that one.” Shino remarked.

Ino meanwhile was staring at the huge ant farm of all things she had completely missed on the wall behind Shino. “Shino why do you have an ant farm the size of China on your wall!” 

“These are carpenter ants. One of my favorite types of ants. They are very social hymenopteran insects. They have a high level of relatedness and it's an important factor in individual interactions. They like bees are also very hard workers. Together they work to build the nests that house their eggs.” He then went on to reassure her. “Don't worry it's a very thick solid glass, so they won't be getting loose.”

Fighting a shudder she would just have to take his word for it. Ino went over to the bed to curl up under the covers facing him. “Seriously though this is okay?”

“I have no objections to this arrangement.”

“Alright thanks Shino good night.”

“Good night,” With that he flipped off the light switch and left the room closing the door behind him. 

Despite thinking she would have a hard time falling asleep. Ino was out as soon as her head hit the pillow, until she was woken up later on because of a nightmare.

Shino however did not fall asleep much later in the night. The couch was not that much different from his own bed in size and comfort. Yet he'd been given a lot to dwell on first and foremost. What had happened to Ino, was rolling through his mind. Also there was the new experience of having someone who was neither Kiba or Hinata over at his house. Shino never had a friend spend the night before apart from Kiba. It was odd...but surprising not in an awful way. It was actually almost nice to share parts of himself he usually didn't reveal. 

He was woken up later by a scream coming from his room. Awake in an instant Shino raced back to his room, before running to wake Ino up. He gently shook her shoulder. She came to with a gasp bolting upright. Her frightened eyes sought his only calming down slightly. He knew this was a situation where he would need to calm and comfort her somewhat struggling to find the right words. The act did not come naturally to him, nor did many find his presence very comforting much the opposite unfortunately.

“You're safe Ino. Whatever happened it's over. You're currently at my house and in my room.” Seeing that this wasn't having the desired effect. Shino gently took her hand and placed it over his heart. He then gently took her hand and placed it over his heart. He then laid his hand over her heart.

“Try to slow your breathing and match your breaths to mine.” The contact and his voice seemed to work, and after several minutes she had calmed down quite a bit. “Are you feeling better?”

Ino sniffed a little. “I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“It's of no consequence.” Shino took a second to study her. “Do you think you will be able to fall back asleep?”

Ino shook her head forlornly. 

Shino paused considering. “Well let me try something then.”

She furrowed her brow in response.

“In substitute for being unable to provide a bedtime story, I thought instead I could share with you some knowledge of my favorite insects.” He was surprised that got him a watery laugh. 

“Sure go for it. I've never heard you talk so much in my life. It's a nice change.”

Deciding to take that statement as a compliment. Shino began. He began to describe in great detail some of his favorite types of beetles starting with the stag beetle. Eventually Ino fell back to sleep once more. Shino got up grabbed his pillow and blanket from off of the couch and placed them on the floor. It was more efficient this way. If Ino had another nightmare, then he would be close by to help. 

~~~~~

Shino woke up again just as the sun was beginning to rise. As was his custom even on a Saturday he still woke up the same time he would on a normal school day. Glancing over he saw that Ino was still asleep nearly buried underneath his comforter and blankets. 

Taking a second Shino glanced at his phone realizing he had two texts one from Kiba and one from Sakura. He disregarded Kiba's as non important at the moment, as the first line read Akamaru's latest trick shot. So he decided to open Sakura's, it was fairly short and to the point basically telling him that while she wasn't sure what happened she was grateful he was there for Ino. Also she would be at the library all day any time Ino wanted to swing by to see her. Sakura also said that invitation to hang out would extend to him as well. He texted back politely declining, but thanking her for the offer and that he will pass along the message to Ino.

“Ugh why are you awake? Who rises with the sun other than Lee?” muttered staring at him with a bleary glare. She also had a pretty severe case of bedhead Shino noted impassively.

“I've never been one to waste a morning.”

Ino yawned. “Then we are complete opposites, because I love wasting them I mean sleeping in.”

“Would you prefer to get some more rest? I will not mind if you do.”

“No, no I'm getting up with you.” Ino grabbed her phone and checked her messages. She let her parents know she'd be at the shop later today to work the evening shift, after she met up with Sakura. She also sent a text to Shikamaru thanking him for covering for her. Plus sending one final one to Choji to rain check their movie night, she would need night to decompress after everything that had happened last night. 

The responses all came back fairly quickly. Her parents didn't seem to suspect anything. They said they hoped she had a good time with Zaku (bastard) and Temari. Shikamaru's text was simple 'talk to me if you get a chance.' Choji's text was understanding 'no worries another time for sure I'll bring the snacks ;).' Sakura oddly didn't text her again after their call. 

Apparently Shino had left the room when she was texting. Ino heard the shower start up. Probably from his parents room she thought idly. Well if the main bathroom was unoccupied, she certainly wasn't going to think twice about taking advantage. Ino got into the shower once again using the toiletries Hinata had sent. It gave her the best feeling of cleanliness and purity like washing away all negative emotions such as pain, fear, heartbreak, confusion, loss, and anger.

Ino had to also again towel dry her hair for the absence of a blow dryer. She honestly hadn't done that since middle school to used to blow drying it straight then further straightening it. Air drying it gave it a weird wave she wasn't used to. Ino brushed her hair and teeth mourning the loss of no make up provided before changing into the outfit that was lent to her an orange t shirt and khaki capris. 

Stepping out she found Shino in the kitchen making breakfast, which appeared to consist of french toast, eggs, and fresh fruit. It smelled amazing.

“Wow Shino I didn't you can cook too! Hell what other hidden talents do you have?”

His back was to her, but she could detect a pleased note in his voice when he replied. 

“I view my culinary skills as adequate, but so far I haven't hear too many complaints. How many slices would you like?”

Since the table was already set, Ino took a seat. “Just one please.”

This was met with a skeptical stare. “Are you sure? You've barely eaten anything in the last 12 hours.”

“It's fine Shino I usually skip breakfast anyways.” Great more disapproval she could feel being sent her way, as if she didn't get enough of it from everyone else.

“While I would feel better if you were to take more, it's your decision. Would you like any eggs or tea? I'm afraid water would be the only alternative at the moment.”

“Fine just for you I'll take two eggs.” She complained with exaggerated humor. “What kind of tea do you have?”

Shino set her plate down in front of her. “Chamomile.”

“Really? Yes! that's my favorite. It's funny I would have figured you for a coffee person.” Why Sakura liked the stuff she had no idea. Personally give her a good steamed pot of tea any day over that sludge.

Shaking his head he brought over his plate to set down, before going back to bring two tea cups and the pot. “I'm impartial to it. I do have a strong preference for tea though.”

“Ah ha! Finally something we have in common. There could be more, but this is currently the only one I know of.”

Shino took the syrup from the table to poor a bit on his french toast. “We could always make a list to state what things we do have in common with one another.”

“Really a list?”

He pursed his lips. “To me lists help me keep order and provide structure in my life. For example I always keep a to do list handy. It provides a sense of accomplishment when completed.”

Ino wondered if Shino possibly suffered from a case of OCD. It would sorta make sense from the list explanation he gave her. “Sure we can make a common ground list. Let's see if we can find 20 things we share in common. However there's somethings that we can't use like our friends or going to the same school, because that's not us specifically and vague.”

When Ino glanced up from her food, she saw Shino had already gotten out a notepad and pen from somewhere probably his coat and was scribbling away. Amusingly enough it was numbered with tea being number one. They both continued eating, while trying to think of more things to add.

“Okay,” Ino replied thinking 'this could be interesting. It's just like sisterhood of the traveling pants only completely different. There's a notebook instead of pants.'

“Why don't we spread this out instead of trying to do it all at once. Oh wait! I got the second one give it here for a second.”

Shino passed over the notebook. Underneath his small neat print of 1. Tea, Ino wrote for the #2 spot bees in big loopy cursive even going so far as to draw a nice bee next to it. She revealed it to Shino beaming at her brilliant moment. His lips quirked in return, because without the hard work of bees' her beautiful flowers wouldn't be be able to flourish. 

“Now I'll leave it with you for a week. You'll think of another one, and then hand it back to me for a week.”

Shino nodded considering. “This plan would involve us spending more time together you realize.” While finishing off the last of his breakfast.

“Well duh,” Ino answered going back for some more fruit. “In the last 24 hours I've just found out that you still have a tape deck and listen to tapes in your car. As well as you are a world class photographer, because I have only just now put together that the enlarged prints in your room are likely yours with that impressive camera you have. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. What can I say Shino I'm fascinated enough to keep learning more even with the China sized ant farm in your room.” Ino joked deriving enjoyment that her last comment had caused him to roll his eyes, and that she could tell from behind his ever present sunglasses. 

“Very impressive,” He said sounding like he meant it.

Ino preened. “Thank you.”

After they finished eating Ino offered to do the dishes. When Shino asked if she was sure, Ino responded with, “don't question my generous offer to do work Shino. I don't make it very often.” They formed a team where Ino would wash the dishes and Shino would dry. Since she had seen a Kansas tape in Shino's tape box, Ino started to sing Carry on my Wayward Son out loud. It was slightly off key, and some of the words were messed up, but Shino was amused enough to let it go. They finished in record time. 

“Sakura said she'll be at the library most of the day. If you want to text her, I can drop you off.”

Ino was almost disappointed. She was enjoying the morning they'd had so far and wasn't really thrilled it would be ending. However she knew she'd encroached on Shino's space enough as it is unknowing he was having similar thoughts. 'He could probably use a break from me.' She thought.

“Sounds great,” she swallowed. “Let me just go get my stuff.”

Shino waited patiently in the living room for her to reemerge. In a few minutes Ino had joined him Hinata's bag collected in hand and face showing another fake smile. 

The drive over was pretty silent. Neither felt like saying much. When they reached the library parking lot, Ino hesitated before getting out.

“Thanks for everything Shino I really appreciate it.” She followed this up with a quick kiss to his cheek. With one last goodby she left the car not looking back. If she had, she would have realized that Shino didn't move until prompted by another car honking their horn. This brought him back to reality and allowed him to finally pull away. 

~~~~~

Finding Sakura in the library was always easy. She had one favorite secluded table that had always been hers. No one had dared to fight her claim on it, since she'd had it since forever and was there as often as she could be. 

It was in the very back, and the table was one of the older ones with an enormous number of carvings on it including two hearts made by the two of them. Each had their own initials and Sasuke's back when they thought he was the greatest thing since smartphones.

Pasting back on her smile Ino bounded up to the table where the pink headed girl sat and took a seat next to her. “Hey Sakura long time no see.”

Sakura's face was rather unreadable. “Right it's been since yesterday, and yet I feel like I've missed a volume of information by now.” Her eyes also lingered over Ino's neck where she'd done her best to hide the bruising evidence with her hair being without make-up or a scarf to use.

However before Ino could say anything Sakura continued with a sigh rubbing her forehead. “Look I've thought it over and I realize I haven't been handling this the best. Jumping down your throat was the wrong move, and if you'd rather not share what happened you don't have to”

“You know that's funny considering after last night I thought about it and decided I wanted to tell you. However if you'd rather not hear about it...”

Sakura made a sit down and speak now gesture.

“Okay so you know how Zaku and I had a date planned last night. Well let's just say that he wanted to take things further than I wanted him to and he wasn't very receptive to my telling him no.”

“What a bastard, okay but that doesn't explain how you ended up at Shino's house last night.” 

“Ah well this is the part of the story you're no going to like.”

“Ino so far I haven't liked any part of this story.”

“Right well,” might as well just say it like ripping of a band-aid. She didn't think she'd be able to get away with lying. Sakura and her had known each other too long not to be able to catch each others tells. Ino could however make it sound less horrible that it was. “He wasn't stopping even when I said no, so I fought back, but then he came after me still trying to force himself on my. I finally managed to knock him out, before I got away. Shino managed to find me, and that's why I was with him last night.” 

Ino stopped at hearing a snapping sound, and she and Sakura both realized that Sakura had broken her pencil with one hand. 

“I wow I don't even know what to say right now. Other than he's and I repeat a freaking bastard scumbag creep! Who I will gladly destroy for you just say the word. I've owed him a punch to the face for like ever and a lot more now.”

Ino nodded knowing Sakura is totally serious. She would track down Zaku down and royally destroy him taking pleasure in it. It's interesting how their relationship evolved. As kids Ino would protect Sakura from various grade school bullies. Now Sakura had no problem taking on the protector role, if she needed to. 

But Ino didn't want this to further escalate with Zaku retaliating against Sakura and so forth. A small part of her was also content to continue to bury this and pretend it didn't happen. That part is currently stronger than the one demanding vengeance. 

“While I appreciate the offer, I'd just sooner rather try to move on. He's going to be cut from my life and become nothing but a distant bad dream. Now I'd sooner hear about your boring weekend nerd girl.” 

For once Sakura neither rose to the bait or took her request for a subject change. She was still looking at Ino with a rather grave expression.

“Ino I'm sure you realize by now that he committed a crime by sexual assaulting you, and you have the grounds to press charges, if you want.”

Before Ino would interject, Sakura continued on. “I know you want to pretend it didn't happen, but that doesn't negate the fact that it did. Yet in the end it's your call. I just don't want you do regret your decision. But I will support either choice you make.”

Ino focused her gaze on the heart carvings they made so many years ago. “Then support my decision to let this go, and do not tell my parents anything about what we just talked about.”

A beat before a quiet “okay,” was spoken by Sakura acknowledging her acceptance.

“Also to answer your earlier question I had an incredibly academically productive weekend thank you very much.” Taking up Ino's earlier cure to change the subject.

Ino coughed. “So boring,” to herself. 

Sakura stared back peevishly, then went to throw her broken pencil parts in the trash can next to the table before getting out another one from her endless supply.

“Say what you will but I am going to be our class valedictorian. You better believe it.”

“Oh my gosh could that last sentence have sounded any more like Naruto? He sure has rubbed off on you hasn't he?”

Sakura opened her mouth to to refute this, before her face becomes one of horror. “Holy crap you're right well. If I ever become ramen obsessed and wear more orange than a mac and cheese covered pumpkin, feel free to slap me to my senses.” 

Ino just shrugged with a grin. “I'm going to take that as permission to slap you anytime I feel like it.” 

Rolling her eyes, Sakura responded. “Good to know your hearing's excellent. Anyways have you started your English writing assignment yet?”

“Um no that's not due until the end of the month”

“Ino,” Sakura said with only mild exasperation. “It's due next Friday. They moved up the deadline. Weren't you listening when Mr. Namiashi announced it this past Thursday? He has to be out of town unexpectedly, so this way he has time to read through and grade them.”

“No! I didn't hear that at all why didn't they send us an email about that major change to my plans?”

“Probably because he thought it would be covered just announcing it in class.”

Ino crossed her arms and placed her head down on them. “I'm doomed.” She muttered thoroughly annoyed at the world right now. She felt Sakura patting her shoulder. 

“Come on I'm probably the best person equipped to help you power through a study session effectively. I'll help you get started.” And so they did for most of the afternoon working and bantering back and forth like usual but with one slight difference. Ino noticed that Sakura was treating Ino quite a bit gentler than usual. Her barbs were something that would barely insult a three year old. 

'She better not keep this up otherwise I'm seriously taking her up on her offer to knock some sense into her.' Ino thought. Their friendship was built on insults and baiting each other. It was a constant in Ino's life, and she wasn't looking to have that change.

Later after her shift at the flower shop Ino decided to just get it over with and also tell Shikamaru and Choji as well. It would be two less people she would have to keep up pretenses with. That confrontation went about as well as Ino expected. Both were extremely angry on her behalf, but while Choji was more outwardly outraged. He was also very comforting and empathetic too her. Shikamaru's anger on the other hand was more of a quiet deadly unexpressed sort. Someone who could be thinking 200 different things possibly of a revenge nature, but you have no hope of guessing.

He also thought along the same lines as Sakura and offered to sort Zaku out with the most menacing air she hadn't seen since Mizuki had beaten Naruto nearly to death in eighth grade for getting him fired. Mizuki was blackmailing students, and Naruto had exposed him which had ended his teaching career. All of them were furious but Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lee especially so. His eyes reflected the same cold fury that they did back then. Not to mention they also seemed to zero in on her neck, where Sakura's had as well despite the foundation cover up. Ino once again refused meaning what she told Sakura, that she was ready to move on and put this behind her.

~~~~~

In the next few weeks of school Ino experienced a few new changes both good and bad. On the bright side she now had something to look forward to in regular hang outs with Shino. They had weekly study sessions, where they would further get to know each other better. They were fun and honestly the highlight to her week. She felt deep down they may have been for Shino as well. Ino was starting to become a lot better at reading him, even though she wished she had the ability to read people’s minds. 

Every time they met or hung out she'd swear he looked pleased, and a lot more relaxed. They were also working up towards some fun banter. Okay well it was mostly on Ino's side, but it was still there damn it! They also still shared passing Shino's notebook back and forth gathering more common interests between them. It cracked Ino up to find out that #7 was their shared hatred for Kiba's rapping. The boy fairly sucked at it despite his beliefs he was the next Eminem.

On the not so bright side her resolution to put everything behind her would be a hell of a lot easier if Zaku would just leave her alone already. So far Ino hadn't seen him in person yet, but he'd been texting and instant messaging her with annoying increasing frequency. Blocking him did nothing, since he would just change his number, use a burner phone, or create a new account in order to reach out to her. He was starting to become increasingly obsessed with her to both her aggravation and fear.

This caused her bouts of anger and irritation along with increased jumpiness. None of her friends except 3 knew why she would randomly lash out at times. It didn't really come to a head until after the school's pep rally. Ino, Kiba, and Naruto were all coming back from it, and talking to one another still in their team uniforms in a mostly deserted hallway. 

Ino opened her locker to find a red rose and envelope sitting on top of her ripped purple mini skirt which was laying folded neatly at the bottom. She instantly froze, and it was like suddenly she couldn't breathe. 

Kiba could immediately tell that something was wrong by the look on her face. “Ino what's wrong?” He asked sharply trying to discern the problem by glancing around at their surroundings.

“He was in my locker.” She answered faintly.

“What?” Naruto and Kiba asked in tandem. 

“He was in my locker.” She said locker breath quickening and backing away.

“Who was?” Kiba demanded.

“He was in my locker!” Now she couldn't suppress her panic anymore and knew for sure she couldn't breath. The oxygen was coming and leaving too quickly for her to grasp it. Has he been stalking her in person and watching her? What if there's more he's done she didn't know about. Her chest hurt, and she could barely hear Kiba shouting at her or feel when she dropped to her knees.

“Ino you have to calm down! If you don't slow your breathing you're going to pass out. Naruto! Go get the nurse quickly!” Naruto didn't need to be told twice and dashed away as fast as he could. Kiba was still trying unsuccessfully to end Ino's panic attack, when Shino stepped in. He got on the ground in front of her speaking with calm directness.

“Ino it's okay. I'm going to help you just like before. There's nothing to be afraid of. With your permission I'm going to help you with a technique just like last time, but I will need to get behind you okay? Shino waited until he saw a shaky nod, before getting up behind her where her back rested on his chest. “Alright good now just like before try to match your breathing to mine. We'll take it slow you're doing very well.” 

Through his gentle guidance Ino's breathing slowed and the roaring in her ears quieted. Naruto finally returned with the nurse Shizune in tow. He hunched over his hands braced on his knees, while he panted. “I (pant) got (pant) the nurse.” 

Shizune took in the scene in front of her before zeroing in on Ino. “Ino I don't like the color on you. Why don't you go lie down in my office?”

Ino was shaking her head, before Shizune had even finished the question. She leaned back so more of her weight rested on Shino torn between embarrassment that everyone in the hallway had just witnessed that and exhaustion that left her beyond caring. “Please I just want to go outside and get some fresh air. I'm fine now.”

Shizune's lips pulled into a firm line, which made Ino almost think that she was going to refuse. But after an exhale, Shizune spoke. “Alright I'll write you both a pass since school is almost over anyways, but should anything else happen. Or if you start feeling worse Ino, I want you to come see me immediately understood?” 

Nodding her assent with Shino's quiet, “Understood,” resounded next to her. Ino was about to stand up, although she didn't really want to when she found herself being lifted up in the air with an arm supporting her back and another under her knees. 'Well this is just doing wonders for my reputation.' Still she couldn't really bring herself to care enough to form an objection. 

~~~~~

Shino carried her outside to underneath one of the large oak trees located behind the school. He then gently sat down bringing her on his lap. It was a few moments before either of them said anything. Of course Ino could only do silence for so long. 

“So...any chance we could just forget what just happened there?” She asked hopefully.

Shino shook his head slowly.

“I thought not.” Ino replied wilting entirely.

“How long have you had panic attacks?” 

“To be fair that was my first public one, I've only had two or three smaller ones when I've been by myself along with the occasional nightmare. 

Shino readjusted his grip, so his arm lay on top of her knees instead of under them. “ Have you gone to the school counselor yet?”

Ino raised a shoulder as if shrugging. “What good would that do? Just retelling the same story again and again doesn't seem like it would help.”

Shino stopped himself from saying. 'It's clear what you're currently doing isn't working.' Instead he settled on saying. “Their jobs exist for this very reason. They've gone to schooling in order to be able to help students overcome social or behavioral problems. As well as refer them to outside resources, if they feel additional support is needed. Contrary to what some may believe counseling is nothing to be ashamed of. Often it is necessary in order for one to achieve personal goals and gain greater insight into obstacles or trauma that we either face or is thrown our way.”

Raising an eyebrow Ino questioned dubiously. “Are you telling me you've been to see one?”

“I have not, but my parents did consider it in particular my mother. She often worried, that I didn't socialize enough as a kid.”

Ino snicked. “Well you don't really socialize much as a teenager either.”

Shino conceded that. “Point taken however it may be something for you to consider for yourself.”

Ino slumped again. “Yeah, yeah I know. I'll consider it, that's the best I can give you.” Blowing her bangs out of her face. “It's ironic when you think about it Shino. I used to be the baddest bitch in this school, but now here I am practically hiding in your coat. It's a little humiliating.” She said as she burrowed further.

“Doesn't bitch usually have negative connotations along with it?” He asked sounding puzzled.

“Well it depends on the situation and how you mean it. In this case it was a compliment to myself.”

Shino shook his head slightly to digest that comment before he looked down at her. “I may not know exactly what happened to you. But from what I do know, I think most people would be in a similar state. You discredit yourself thinking you have anything to be ashamed of.”

Smiling a bit hollowly Ino glanced up at him, before looking away. “Do you think you'll feel the same, if I tell you the whole story?”

“You've gotten to know me better in the last few weeks. Why don't you tell me?”

Still not looking at him she shook her head, and just like that she felt the need to tell the least likely person to judge her the whole story. It came out through some stumbling and hesitant starts and stops, but Shino never interrupted only tightening his grip a bit to be more secure.

“So...now you know what happened.”

“You have suffered a grave injustice.” Shino responded quietly with a hint of anger weaved in his tone.

Ino snorted. “Yeah well I thought this would be over already, and I could just move on. But now the bastard is breaking into my locker and leaving things.”

Shino froze. The only way Ino knew that was because the chest she was lying on did so and stopped her movement. “He broke into your locker? What did he leave inside?”

“My ripped skirt I left that night, he also left a card with my name on it. I didn't read it and also a rose. He knows I hate them, because he never gives them for their meaning. They're supposed to symbolize love and desire, but they can also mean respect, admiration, or devotion. None of which applies or represents what we are. I just don't understand why he won't get the message to leave me the hell alone, and that I will never be or want to be with him again, because he's freaking insane.”

It appeared class was getting out. As from their spot they could see students flooding out of the school. Shino paused as if trying to figure out the best way to gently phrase his question and receive an answer. “May I ask is there any reason why you haven't done anything further regarding taking action against your ex-boyfriend?”

At this Ino looked tired, miserable, and irritated all in one. “At first I wanted to forget anything had ever happened, cut my ties with him, and move one, but now it's beyond that. He has videos of me from earlier this year, where apparently I was drunk at a party and took my top off for him. I don't remember it at all, or meeting him prior to two months ago when we started going out. Zaku says he'll release them, if I make any move to tell the police or the authorities. In exchange for my not ratting his ass out he asks that I give him another chance. Pft as if that's happening fucking life ruiner.”

Looking across the yard in thought Shino spoke. “Did he happen to say anything else regarding these video's?”

Ino blinked. Shino's thumbs had been drawing soothing circles on her back and knees, while nice it was incredibly distracting. “Sorry what now?”

Shino patiently repeated his question. 

“I don't know. It just sounds like a lot of copies from how he made it sound.”

Humming in though Shino reflected on what to do with all the information he had been given. 

“Shino?” Ino asked in a needling voice.

“Yes?” He too was getting better at reading her, and this was her 'I'm going to ask you something and probably get my way' voice.

“I want another one of your versions of a bedtime story to take my mind off things. However can you make it about butterflies this time? They are like the pretty elite of the bug world.”

“Actually I would disagree with that. It is a common misconception though. Offhand I can think of three that are more stunning in coloration than most butterflies.”

“Really?” Ino's tone held a world of skepticism to it.

Shino however ignored it instead choosing to further educate. One of his favorite things. “A blue bottle fly has a body with a blue sheen covering it. There's also orchid bees which are one of the most colorful insects in the world. Those colors include metallic blue, green, purple, gold, and bronze. And finally Christmas beetles have brilliant bright colors usually in green, gold, and brown. There name is derived from the fact that they are abundant in urban areas close to Christmas.”

Humming thoughtfully Ino continued to enjoy her spot on his lap. It was comfortable, and she was not inclined to be moved at the moment.

“Well perhaps instead of insect facts I could share one of my favorite poems. It is #10 on our list.” Now he could feel Ino staring at him in shock.

“Since when do you have poems memorized? Or turn down sharing bug facts? Shino are you sick? Have you been replaced by a pod person?”

Shino huffed in slight exasperated amusement. “I may not have Neji's photographic memory, but when it's important to me. I tend to remember it, or at least work at keeping it cemented in my head. As for your other questions I thought a change in routine would be nice and no I'm not nor have I been.”

“Well in that case sure whatcha got?”

Trying to change his usual monotone to something more interesting and compelling which was a challenge, he began. “This one is by Robert Frost titled Happiness makes up in height for what it lacks in length. O stormy stormy world, the days around you were not swirled. Around with mist and, or wrapped in a shroud..” Shino continued until he finished, and when Ino sleepily asked for another. He obliged. Finally when he confirmed she was asleep, Shino called out to his awaiting guest.

“You can come out now.” He commanded softly as to not to wake Ino. Shikamaru came out from behind the tree hands in his pockets.

“How much did you hear?”

Shikamaru plopped down across from them softly. “Pretty much everything I well actually I came in when you guys were talking about shrinks and counseling.”

Running a hand down his face Shikamaru muttered. “This is such a mess.”

Shino raised an eyebrow. “Really not a drag? As you would normally say.”

Shikamaru gave a tired smile. “Yeah well that too, I'll have to be honest hearing everything from Ino just now makes it abundantly clear. That we got the abridged version of what happened, but she told you everything.” Shikamaru said this giving Shino a look of intense focus, so unlike his usual lackadaisical stare. 

“Do not take it to heart. People often find it most difficult to share things of a personal nature with the ones closest to them. Why you ask? Because they value their opinion so much higher.”

“I think you're underestimating your own value to Ino. Clearly you're pretty important to her.” Indicating with his hand and tilted head toward the girl still cuddled on his lap.

“Isn't it what one would do for a friend?” Shino deflected. 

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows slightly. “You two seem to be a bit more than just friends. You normally loath people in your personal space not to mention maintaining such prolonged physical contact.” 

Shino signed knowing any further deflection he could provide would be probably countered a hundred times over by Shikamaru. He decided to share some of the real reasons why he wasn't much inclined to do much about their situation. “It wouldn't be a good idea for her.”

“Oh? And why's that?”

Shino resisted the urge to start running his fingers through Ino's hair. It was a calming gesture for both of them. However he felt less comfortable in the presence of witnesses even good friends. “Ino is one of the most popular amongst our group. I am the least. These are facts. I don't want her reputation to go down for being associated with me as in more than just friends with feelings beyond just platonic ones. Not to mention I have no proof that she feels the same.”

Shikamaru shot him a look of such long suffering exasperation. “Shino for one so smart you are missing some rather obvious facts staring you in the face right now. I mean I think this is like the first time you've ever shown Naruto like levels of dense.”

The look Shino shot him in response to that statement was full of irritation. The slight on is observational skills was not appreciated. 

“Enlighten me then.”

Shikamaru leaned back onto his hands and crossed his legs. “Right now Ino could care less about her popularity. Sure in middle school and freshman year it mattered to her a lot. However she's since told me that it's too exhausting to keep up, never knowing if someone was her friend because of her social standing or because they genuinely liked her. In her words she's perfectly content to slum it with the rest of us, though I believe that was said with fondness.” Shikamaru smiled, and since it appeared he had Shino's undivided attention. He continued. 

“Let me counter your other statement. She likes you as in more than just a friend, or to quote you in more than a platonic sense. I've known her for what seems like ever, and therefore she has become like the annoying younger sister I only occasionally want. Let me tell you she wouldn't read books on insects in her free time, look forward to study sessions, hunt online for old music cassette tapes, or enjoy spending so much time with you if she didn't.” He broke down to laugh. 

“She even volunteered to take lead on the frog dissection, because she thought it would impress you.” 

Shino was very thrown by all of this. “What?”

“Oh yeah never mind that she almost threw up a few times doing it, but I think the point was to show that she isn't squeamish. Despite the fact that there are some things she very much still is on.”

It wasn't often that Shikamaru's got to see Shino looking so off balance. Huh he was enjoying this more than he thought he would. However it was time to bring the matter back at hand. “At least before you do anything think about what I've said. You have mine and Choji's blessing just so you know. Sakura's too probably but it never hurts to ask always out of punching range though is my rule.”

“I wouldn't think you've done anything to warrant Sakura punching you anyways.”

“At the moment? No probably not but I always like to err on the side of caution especially if it's in the case of an indirect action.” 

Shino nodded in agreement. 

“Back to Zaku,” seeing Shino's face darken slightly. “What are we going to do about this?”

Looking down at Ino's sleeping face Shino answered. “The videos are going to be a problem, if they're real. It's leverage and a credible threat to any action perceived against him.”

“That's what I thought to, however I think if we can engage a distraction. I can hack into his computer and delete anything on his hard drive. The only problem would be if he has additional copies made and stored elsewhere like on a USB drive. This means we would need some leverage of our own to use against him or at least a suitable threat that would work.” 

“Do you have any ideas?”

Shikamaru nodded, switching to sit Indian style, and taking his weight off of his hands. He also shot Temari a quick text asking if she could come pick them up. Both Ino and him were each temporarily without a vehicle at the moment. “A few I won't break Ino's trust. However if she does decide to let the others know what happened. It would be nice to get some help for what I have in mind.”

Shino wondered just exactly what Shikamaru was planning, but already decided whatever it was he wanted in. The man could not be allowed to torment Ino any longer. “I take it her parents still don't know?”

Giving a solemn head shake, Shikamaru's noticed Temari had texted him back to let him know that she had just finished her shift and was on her way. “Trust me if her dad knew about any of this mine would as well along with probably half of the town. It would be a man hunt for Zaku.”

That image was fairly satisfying for Shino to picture. “A shame that isn't a reality.”

“While I don't disagree with that, unfortunately it's neither of our call to make.”

Shino sigh, because it was a fact he couldn't dispute. Hearing a slight chuckle coming from Shikamaru he turned his head in question. 

“Sorry it's just kind of funny when I think about it. The pair of you are one of the last I would have pictured to end up together. Yet the more I think about it, you both would balance each other out pretty well. She's good at bringing you out of your shell a bit, and you do well at keeping her grounded. I also feel better at knowing she's not just another notch on your bedpost. Plus she feels safe with you that's no small matter.”

Taking a second to ponder on life's ironies lead Shino to some nostalgic memories. “I suppose it's ironic when you take in the fact that in kindergarten Ino wanted to be a princess and marry a prince. I think It's a shame her dream won't be a reality especially if she starts dating me.” He was pretty much as far from a fairy tale idyllic prince as one could get. Again this was just a fact.

“Actually if we're getting technical she wanted to be a queen and marry a prince but have him stay as prince even after they got married. Bare in mind I tried telling that wouldn't make any sense or work like that as far as ruling goes but five year olds aren't exactly the most reasonable beings. Plus on that note Naruto wanted to be a pirate captain, Choji wanted to be his magical sorcerer apprentice, and Kiba wanted to be Texas ranger all on the same ship. Not to mention Kiba thought girls back then had the black plague and stayed far away from them as possible. Funny how that's flipped a 180 since then.”

Shino tilted his head in thought. “Ah yes I had forgotten about that. Sakura it seems has always had more realistic aspirations enjoying playing make believe doctor. Hinata was a bit too shy to join in, but I think she liked to imagine being a mermaid. You however,” Glancing over to said boy reclining just as he did 10 years ago. “were never a fan of playing the game imagination.”

Shrugging slightly Shikamaru tossed back. “Nor were you if I remember I think neither of us really saw a point. Plus it was too much work to create an alternative identity, when you have a nice day with a sky full of clouds really what more does one need.” 

In the distance they both could see Temari's car approaching them. Yet before Shikamaru would leave there was one more thing he needed to ask at least for his own frame of mind. “You don't think I might just be a rebound to her? Or possibly that she's grasping at the closest source of comfort?”

“I can see how you might think that, but no I don't think you are. I think she genuinely likes and cares for you as much as she is able to. I also think the only reason she hasn't initiated anything yet is because she is so used to not having to make the first move, or she is scared to. Trust me Shino I think this is a case where both of you are uncertain of your feelings for each other. Just give it time, continue as you have been, and things will fall into place you'll see.”

Temari finally drove up and pulled next to the curb closest to the tree they were under. She got out before stopping in surprise to take in the scene before her. Even though Shikamaru had texted her, it still took her off guard a bit. Shikamaru got up dusting himself off.

“Ino's parents are visiting her grandparents tonight. I'm pretty sure the last thing Ino wants is to be alone tonight. I was planning to have a movie night at my house. It's Ino's turn to pick, so it'll probably be Disney movies just as a fair warning. She really likes the Aristocats, since she relates to Marie and calls us the other two. You're welcome to join us tonight Shino.”

Regrettably Shino shook his head. “I'm afraid I cannot I promised Kiba I would help tutor him. He's failing history at the moment.” No doubt Kiba would also be interrogating him about what happened earlier as well.

Shikamaru nodded and gave a careless shrug. “Some other time then.” He then went to gently shake Ino's shoulder.

“Hmm what's up Shino? Oh it's you Shikamaru can you go away and come back later I was having a great dream thank you very much.” She muttered.

“Uh huh well sleeping beauty our ride is here, so I'm thinking we shouldn't make her wait any longer than necessary. Come on lazy it's your turn to pick the movies for tonight.”

Ino yawned while getting up. “Lazy? I think your mixing the two of us up. Hey Temari nice hat, did you have a fun filled day serving iced lattes to the town?” Ino of course was referring to Temari's Starbucks barista uniform. Currently she and Kankuro were the only ones with part time jobs during the school year. Everyone else was too busy with extracurricular activities and course work. So most of the rest just had summer jobs.

Temari shot her a slight look of contempt. “Look barbie one day when you have to join the rest of us in menial medium wage labor, I am going to go to you job and laugh my ass off at you for Karma's sake. So keep dissing my job while I wait for you to one day become a McDonald's employee. Trust me your day is coming.”

“Oh please if anything I would go for a classy waitress gig. So yes you can come visit me at my 5 star restaurant thank you.”

Temari traded looks with her boyfriend as if to say 'is she serious?' 

Shikamaru however changed the subject. “Did you happen to bring me a coffee by chance?”

“Two things first the day I bring you coffee is the day you decide to join organized sports.”

Smirking at his shudder and muttered retort of, “No need to put such an awful image in my head.”

“And second why would you need it as 4:30? The day's practically over anyways.” 

“Doesn't mean a decaf coffee with cream and sugar isn't still delicious.”

“Whatever to answer your question no and since I haven't done so yet hello Shino how are you?” Not wanting to be completely rude by ignoring him entirely. Shino gave a stoic answer and return question back. 

Ino gave Shino a friendly wave and bright smile. “Thanks again Shino I'll call you sometime tomorrow.”

Shino ignored Shikamaru's smirk and Temari's incredulous face to answer her. “It is of no consequence but you're welcome. I...I shall look forward to it.”

Ino grinned while getting to the car. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged amused glances before doing the same. Shino took a second to watch their car vanish from sight. Already he could feel her absence which was was a minor inconvenience that it was so noticeable, and he was growing to dislike it. He left to prepare himself for a long night with Kiba. His mom though would be undeniably pleased. She always feared he would never allow himself to fall for anyone and sped his high school years entirely alone. Like Shikamaru said the fact that person was Ino Yamanaka was fairly ironic.

~~~~~

To both Shino and Shikamaru's relief Ino decided to let the rest of the group in on what had happened. To their combined surprise it was the non abridged version. Ino made it clear though that if any of them started to pity or treat her differently. They would get a frying pan to the face tangled style. Everyone did their best to carry on as normal. 

She found she had acquired a few bodyguards, so she usually wasn't left alone for too long. This she actually didn't mind, since Zaku had taken to try to approach her again in public, but it seemed he was trying to talk to her alone. The closest he got was trying to talk to her after cheer practice. Fortunately Neji was there at the time and put an end to that quickly giving Zaku his murder eyes. Apparently they were impressive enough for Zaku not to press his luck at the time and skulked away. 

Everyone did their best to help in their own way. Naruto offering to go get ramen together often as that never failed to cheer him up. Kiba offering to key Zaku's car and slash his tires, Tenten offering to bake him a pie full of laxatives (not to mention she couldn't cook well anyways so it was a double threat), Hinata being a willing ear to listen and vent if she needed it. Yet the two most surprising were Neji and Lee. 

Neji gave her his uncle's business car for if she ever needed his uncle's legal assistance. He also gave her another business card with the name Yamato on the front. Apparently he was a family friend and a pretty decent psychiatrist. Neji also told her that Yamato would be willing to do a few free sessions with her, if she wanted. Ino took the two cards and thanked him telling him she'd think about it. He nodded before giving her a companionable pat on the shoulder. For anyone except Hinata with Neji that was akin to a clutching hug. Lee was the second surprise.

Lee approached her one day after school while she was at her locker jogging toward her but coming to a full stop before her. He then stood at attention and saluted. “Ino I ask for permission to give you a hug!”

Ino looked around thrown off for a few seconds before sighing and opening her arms tolerably. “Alright Lee permission granted. It is weird that you asked but thanks.”

“Well,” He began uncharacteristically hesitant. “Sakura had a talk to me regarding respecting boundaries, and I wanted to make sure I didn't over step.”

Ino shook her head fondly. 'That sounded like something forehead would do.' Lee gave her a quick but gentle hug. It didn't last for more than a few seconds, but as he did everything else in life wholeheartedly. Lee seemed to pour his heart and care into it and transmit that through the contact. She noticed that Lee seemed to be struggling to ask something else that was obviously on his mind 

“Well what's up? Lee spit it out.” She tossed while grabbing her purse and looking for her lip gloss.

He startled not expecting her to notice the cause of his distraction or at her directness. “Well I was thinking that um what I mean to say is maybe you'd like or um -”

“Lee whatever it is I'm not going to attack or scream at you. No matter what Shikamaru says I'm not actually a banshee. You can tell me.” Trying to sound convincing. This was either going to be really juicy gossip, or an unnerving heart to heart.

“I wanted to know your thoughts on taking one of my father's self defense classes or maybe just some lessons from me?”

Ino didn't say anything for a beat, which prompted Lee to continue hastily. “Not that I'm saying you definitely need it! Sakura told me the tale of your bravery and how well you defended yourself. I just wanted to offer to help improve the skills you currently have. I apologize if my offer appears insensitive.”

It was another moment before Ino responded. Her face considering. “I'm the only one who hasn't taken one of your classes. Aren't I?”

Lee didn't need to confirm. They both knew it was the truth. Tenten had been there since the beginning. Often used as an example to demonstrate. Sakura began coming to them as well not long after that. Hinata went to a few too, although Neji taught her most of the moves himself taking her on as a pupil directly.

Heaving a sigh. “I suppose it would be nice to learn how to kick some ass if I need it. Alright Lee you talked me into it. When do we start?”

“Yosh! I will give you my schedule and you can text me yours. We can start off with a beautiful sunrise jog to start off our lesson.”

“Oh gross....what part of that sentence sounds good?” 

“Not to worry I will keep it light with only 5 miles.”

“That's your definition of light?” Granted she had to work out and keep in shape for cheerleading, but even she barely went over a 5K.

“Of course Ino I usually start off with 10 miles before beginning my training.”

Ino gave a slight head shake. Somethings would never change. “Let's play it by ear okay Lee.”

“Sounds like a plan! See you soon Ino!!” He gave her a quick beaming smile and thumbs up before jogging away. All in all this might be nice, and if she learn to flip people or get over her fear of people getting too close to her throat that would be worth it.

~~~~~

Later that week on Saturday it was a nice day out, so she had tagged along with Kiba and Sakura on their journey to the park. Currently she and Kiba were sitting on a bench watching Sakura throw a Frisbee to Akamaru. It was clear to both of them that human and dog were having an equally good time.

“You know,” Kiba started thoughtfully. “Sometimes I think he secretly likes her more than me.”

Ino shrugged. “Well can you blame him? I mean between the two of you the better choice is totally obvious.”

Flexing his athletically toned biceps subtly while admiring them, Kiba answered. “Well thank you Ino so glad you agree.

She kicked him in response.

Kiba laughed while scooting out of reach. “Well in all seriousness I'm glad he does. I could never date a girl, where they didn't get along.”

Ino snorted thinking of one of Kiba's past girlfriends in particular. “Poor Yumi she was not expecting Akamaru to pee on her.”

“Hey she insulted him first. He was just defending his manly pride.”

“Kiba he's a dog. He didn't know or understand what she was talking about.”

Kiba shook his head adamantly. “Nope I don't believe that Akamaru has a sixth sense for people and he gets them. He gets me, and I trust his instincts. Just like I trust his acceptance of Sakura. He's always liked her.”

Taking a second to give him a quick elbow, Ino followed up that thought. “And what about you how much do you like her?” Though Ino could tell just by the look on his face, and the way his eyes rarely strayed far from her friend’s form. What exactly his answer would be and sure enough.

“I definitely like her more than I've ever liked anyone before. I'm not sure exactly if it's love yet, but I think I may be getting there.” He answered.

It was still surprising to hear a bit causing her voice to turn wry. “My, my who would have ever thought that resident bad boy, ladies man, and football player would have fallen for such a bookworm nerd. Honestly you guys are such a cliche it's almost like watching high school musical in reality. So sappy except that you can't sing for shit.”

He playfully rolled his eyes at her. “Hey! I'll have you know like everything else about me I sing great and at least Sakura's a hot bookworm nerd. We totally make a great power couple.”

“Uh huh at least it's not as cliche as the quarterback with the head cheerleader.”

“Yeah I don't think Ami is quite Tenten's type.”

They watched as Akamaru tackled Sakura causing her to fall down laughing while fending of a licking attack not doing very well as Akamaru was covering her face in slobber.

Casting a slide glance Kiba decided to broach the taboo subject. “And how are you holding up with the whole Zaku deal? Has he been leaving you alone or still giving you trouble?”

Ino let out a sigh. “It's actually not too bad for some reason I haven't heard from him hardly at all lately. I think he's finally lost interest.” 

“Well that's good because he's a creep who shouldn't approach any girls.” Kiba hummed for a second before his lips quirked up. “And how is your boyfriend doing? Have you guys gotten matching tattoos yet? You know what's really funny is his name is already your couple name combined.”

“Kiba!” Ino screeched. Kiba only laughed, while she kicked him again. “Don't joke like that. He's not interested. I have an eighth sense about these things, and he has turned down every sign. Trust me he's never going to ask me out.”

“Ah so much to address in that retort. First of all yes he is interested. I can't be best friends with the guy for my whole life and not notice when he takes an interest in someone beyond purely academic reasons. Second ...okay I'm not even going to address the eight sense part. And finally of course Shino's never going to ask you out. He's a reserved and reclusive hermit. You as an annoying social butterfly need to make the first move. Waiting for him to do it would be like watching a giant icicle melt. Takes a century for it to happen.”

Ino tilted her head in thought. Apart from Sasuke that was the only guy she had ever chased. Far too often used to guys chasing after her and then by extension making the first move. It would be a novel idea to try and ask the guy out for a change, and she wasn't shy in the least.

“Alright then guess I'm asking Shino out Ino Yamanaka style, but he better say yes if he knows what's good for him.” 

“Oh man can I tape this? I have a feeling whatever happens I'm going to want to remember it.”

Ino simply smiled at his before answering. “No.”

It did actually happen the following week after one of their study sessions. Shino asked her to solve for the X variable, and instead of answering she said. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Shino stopped short before tilting his head to the side. “I beg pardon?”

Ino stared at him straight on. “Do you want to go out with me? Yes or No?”

Instead of answering however he simply got up from his seat and walked up to her placing his palm on her forehead.

Squinting at him in confusion Ino asked. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don't have a fever. It seems more logical than your desire in dating me.”

“Excuse me?!” Ino squawked. “That is downright insulting to hear the only reason I'm asking you out is because I'm delirious. Do you know what a privilege this is. I have only asked a total of 2 other boys out before not including you. So don't you dare take this lightly.”

“The interest is sudden and rather....unexpected, but not unappreciated. I should inform you I have little experience in this matter.”

Scoffing at no doubt the truth of that statement, Ino fired back with. “Well then I have plenty, so I can help you out with that. But first I really want to kiss you, I just have one condition first.”

The eyebrow went up at that. “Name it.”

Ino grinned with relish. “I get to remove your glasses for this.”

Well that Shino wasn't expecting, although he probably should have been. It seemed to be a worthy concession to make. “Alright temporarily.”

Despite her eagerness to see what he really looked like without them, Ino removed them with great care. Yet she almost dropped them when she saw what was hiding behind them. Shino's eyes were stunning! For Kami's sake why the heck was he hiding them all these years. They were a beautiful hazel color that depending on the lighting seemed to switch from brown to blue to green lighting.

“Shino! Why didn't you tell me you had sexier eyes than Sasuke!”

“.............”

“Ugh never mind but still you have stunning eyes and now I'd like my kiss.” Setting his glasses gently aside she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and dragged him in for a hard kiss. As far as kisses go it wasn't spectacular but it wasn't bad either probably somewhere in the middle and due to Shino's inexperience at them. Yet if there was anything Ino had learned about him is that he was a quick study and picked things up astonishingly fast. He'd be a make out expert in no time.

Pulling back Ino saw he was a tad flushed and breathing a little heavy. “Was that your first kiss?” She asked fairly amused.

“Does spin the bottle count?”

“No it does not.”

“Akira then second grade her friends gave her 5 dollars to kiss me on a dare.” 'However what just happened now was a lot different to back then.' He thought.

“5 dollars? Oh honey you're worth $10 at least.”

His face showed his complete lack amusement at that, which caused Ino to snicker. “Now then about that date...” 

EPILOGUE

Zaku woke up with the throbbing on the side of his face, that only came from a punch. It took a few moments for his vision to clear and to come into focus. When it did, he realized his wrists and ankles were zip-tied to a chair. He was also in a dimly lit gymnasium. His next realization was that there were seven guys in front of him all of which he recognized. The one in the ponytail he recognized as Shikamaru spoke first. 

“You're probably wondering what you're doing here. With what you've been doing lately, we all felt it was necessary to have a little conversation.”

Zaku scoffed. “A conversation where I'm strapped to a chair? Don't insult my intelligence Shikamaru you and your little friends just want to beat me to a pulp like archaic cavemen. And just which one of you sucker punched me anyways?”

That brought a smiles to most of the guys faces. “Sakura actually she said she owed you that a long time coming.” However now Shikamaru's smile lost a little of its humor. “Don't get me wrong Zaku pretty much everyone in this room would like nothing more than to smash your face in, and unless you're uncooperative in our warning to you. Then that's exactly what will happen, we've decided to give you a choice. Something you didn't give Ino earlier.”

“That bitch is lying! Everything we did was entirely consensual.”

“What did you say?!” Kiba yelled

Naruto's fists were vibrating with anger and tension. Lee placed a slightly restraining hand on his shoulder. They exchanged glances Lee reminding Naruto to wait, because they had all agreed to let this play out as discussed. It was only if Zaku refused to listen to Shino would they be allowed to release Zaku and go a few rounds with him. To be honest Lee really didn't think Zaku would be one to have his opinion swayed with violence. Naruto firmly disagreed. To him there wasn't much that couldn't be solved with a few fists to the face.

Zaku took a good look around at each of the seven guys. 'They were about a scary as the seven dwarfs. There was Shikamaru and his fat tag along friend. Then the guy with the bowl cut, green sweatsuit, and ridiculous big eyebrows who he believed was on the track team. Zaku didn't pay that much attention to sports. Honestly though what a freak show?

The rest of Ino's gang of friends who circled her like mayflies. The brown spiky haired guy with the red tattoos on his face and the blond spiky haired guy with the weird whiskers he recognized from the Konoha football team. Zaku always thought they were scraping the bottom of the barrel on talent. 

The last two guys Zaku recognized only from being seen with Ino. One was standing with his arms crossed in casual clothes with the longest girliest hair Zaku had ever seen on a guy. This was the one who ruined his chance to get Ino alone earlier. What kinda pansy has hair that long and wears a ponytail. Only chicks do that. The last guy looked downright weird wearing sunglasses and every part of his body was covered in clothes apart from a small part of his face. In his right hand he was holding a briefcase.

“Look it's all well and good that you guys want to play the big brothers to little Ino. But she's my girlfriend, and it's really not any of your business.”

“EX-girlfriend and it became our business, when you forced yourself on her after she specifically said NO!” Kiba shouted back.

“You lost all rights to be associated with her after what you've done!” Choji yelled looking for once like he would lose his pacifist nature and let loose his fists as Zaku right now.

“That was just nerves she would have calmed down in a few minutes and been just fine.”

“Right that's totally why she punched you in the dick, ran away, and then clobbered you with a rock then a stick. Because all of that screams I consent! Let's have sex right now.” Naruto responded sarcastically.

Zaku gritted his teeth realizing this approach wasn't working. It was time to try changing tactics. “Look despite how it looks I love her, and she wanted it. I know she did. She wouldn't dress and flirt the way she does if she didn't. Come on you're all guys you know how it is.”

The disgust level was so high on each of the boys faces. It was as if someone had dropped a semi full of manure and rotting flesh together in front of them. Just when they thought this person couldn't get any more repulsive.

Shikamaru's voice was barely restrained, when he answered. “Just do it Shino I can't listen to this anymore.” Apparently weird coat covered guy was Shino. Shino gave a curt nod and stepped forward and walked until he was directly in front of Zaku.

“I think it's time I shared a few facts about myself. Fact one: I love insects. Why you ask? Because while small they are incredibly smart, resilient, and amazing creatures. Fact two: I don't care as much for people, and there are not many that I prefer over insects. So you should know that if a person becomes one of these select few, I become incredibly protective of them. I think right now we can chalk this up to a great learning opportunity, and you can meet some of my other friends.”

Here Shino leaned down and unclasped the briefcase. He turned it around to reveal five small containers. “Here I have five of the most poisonous insects in the country” He held up the first container of a bee buzzing around. 

“This is the Africanized honey bee also known as the killer bee. I can assure you getting stung by her multiple times would be most unpleasant.” Shino set the container down and grabbed the next one which had a fuzzy caterpillar munching on some milk leaves.

“This is the puss caterpillar. One of the most poisonous caterpillars. A single touch of the bristles can result in severe symptoms including vomiting fever, and a drop in blood pressure.” Here Zaku actually gulped, and his face started to change revealing some of his anxiety and unease on his face. By now Shino had picked up the third container, which didn't look like it had anything inside.

“This is the maricopa harvester ant. It is extremely poisonous. It's venom is one of the most toxic insect venom’s in the world.” Zaku's breathing has slowly started to pick up, and for the first time he started to fight his bindings. He realized he no longer had any control over this confrontation. Now Shino had exchanged the third container for the fourth. Inside a brown moth was fluttering around.

“This is the brown-tail moth. The hairs of this moth break off upon contact and stick into the skin like barbs. The barbs cause itchy rashes that can last for weeks at a time as well as headaches and respiratory problems if inhaled.” He then set that one down to pick up the final container.

“I've saved the best for last of course. This is probably my favorite the Asian giant hornet. Not only is it the world's largest species of hornet. It is also the deadliest. The stinger is a quarter of an inch long, and it only takes a couple of stings from one of these hornets to kill a fully grown human.” By now Zaku was full on near hyperventilating all hints of false bravado completely gone. 

Shino set the container with the hornet down back in the briefcase, before standing up and leaning down close to Zaku so he could stare him down their faces inches apart. “Time for Fact three: Your contact and all interaction with Ino Yamanaka ceases, because as of this moment she is no longer your concern. She is mine.” 

Zaku about choked at the implication. Ino with this guy? “You mean you and her...?”

“Yes but that is not what we are discussing right now. You are no longer to interfere with her life. If I find out you have even the slightest text message...You'll find yourself meeting one of my friends in a moment, when and where you least expect it” Here he leaned down to grab the caterpillar container. He set it on Zaku's shoulder and slowly dragged it down Zaku's arm. He then gently tilted the container with his finger hovering over the lid tab before teasing it as if intending to open it.

Shino continued in a low voice. “This is the only one of my friends that I could release right now and easily collect again with no harm to myself or the others in this room. So I'm going to ask you just once, because trust me I'm not one to joke or repeat myself. Do we have an understanding?”

Zaku nodded still a little too terrified to speak.

Shino accepted that and spoke out to the others. “If we're done here, then I need to get going I have somewhere else I need to be.” Shino then placed the caterpillar case back inside, packed up his briefcase, and walked out of the gym. Nobody spoke for a beat all trying to assimilate to what just happened, even if everyone apart from Zaku had been told what would happen. It was a different thing seeing it in reality then listening to it.

Of course Kiba had to break the silence never one for letting it carry on too long. “Well shit that's one way to do it.”

Neji turned to Shikamaru eyes impassive as ever. “Well is the plan still to release him now that Shino has sufficiently finished terrifying him?”

Shikamaru made a considering sound, while Zaku thought it brilliant to make one last smart remark to cover his fear. “Yyyou ..you're all bluffing! None of you losers have the guts to do anything. Plus I still have the videos, so you should watch your step ahhH!” Zaku let out a yell as Naruto finally losing all semblance of patience and restraint, and he barely had any to start with ran up and pushed Zaku's chair over on it's back.

None of the guys were surprised, since they expected something like this to happen. However they all looked to Lee, since he was supposed to be the one to prevent any Naruto outburst that might occur. Lee shrugged. “Naruto was too quick for me to stop.” That was a straight up lie which made it even funnier.

“So glad you mentioned the video's though, I took liberty of wiping your hard drive with a nice little virus leaving your leverage rendered useless. Now you agreed to leave Ino alone. Are you going to keep to that? If not we have several ways, we can go about this and continue this night. 

One of which would be involving Neji's dad who's a lawyer and a pretty good one at that. The letting everyone take a swing at you which looks more and more tempting by the moment. But I'm also a fan of hauling Shino back here to let you deal with the side effects of the puss caterpillar. Not to mention I have a video of my own of you buying some drugs on a street corner. I'm sure the police would find it illuminating. So what's it going to be? This is your final decision for the night.”

The gravity of Shikamaru's words finally got through past Zaku's bravado and stupidity. He realized he wasn't going to win here. These guys were crazy and apparently willing to carry through with the threats they were saying. He gave a shallow nod not really expecting anyone to release him and surprised when Lee came forward with some pliers to cut the zip ties. Zaku stood up warily expecting them to attack, but no one came forward.

Shikamaru stared at him intensively eyes cold and unflinching. “Your car is outside. This is your last warning and chance Zaku. So I advise you to take it, you won't get another one.”

Zaku gave one last wary glance around the room before fleeing the insane teenagers before him.

When he was clearly gone and out of earshot, Choji turned to Shikamaru. “Do you think we should have mentioned that his car has no gas and his keys are locked inside?”

Shikamaru smiled for the first time that night. “And ruin such a lovely surprise? Of course not.”  
Planning was a thing of beauty, but executing? That was even more rewarding.


End file.
